There are many different ways to communicate with a user, such as via e-mail, a telephone call, text messaging, instant messaging, social media posts, etc. However, some users have a preferred way to be contacted, such as based on their work style, traveling schedule, working hours, etc. For instance, a user may prefer to be contacted via e-mail as opposed to being contacted by a telephone call or instant messaging during work hours as they do not want to be interrupted to reduce their productivity, especially if the user is in a meeting or delivering a presentation. Other users may instead prefer being contacted via a telephone call since issues can be addressed much faster.
At times though, the user's preferred manner in contacting the user is not followed. For example, the user could be in a meeting delivering a presentation. If the user's preferred manner in communicating with the user (e.g., only via e-mail) is not followed during the meeting, then undesirable results may occur. For instance, if the user is screen sharing with customers during the meeting and the user receives an instant message with confidential information from a colleague during the meeting, then such confidential information may be disclosed to people outside the user's company.
Currently, the user may indicate the user's preferred manner in contacting the user, such as via the user's social networking profile. However, the contact method indicated in the profile may not be accurate. It may not take into consideration the user's current situation (e.g., in a meeting) or the reasons (e.g., urgent matter) as to why someone is contacting the user. For example, if a person is contacting the user concerning an urgent matter, the user may not be able to respond as quickly as desired if the person contacted the user by e-mail as opposed to a text message.
As a result, it is important to determine the user's current preferred manner in communicating with the user so as to indicate the appropriate contact method to avoid interruptions and increase the user's productivity as well as to address matters (e.g., urgent matters) appropriately.